


What Am I Supposed To Tell Them?

by adorable_potato (Kingdom01)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Artist Peter Parker, Dancer Peter Parker, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Peter Parker, Genius Peter Parker, Gymnast Peter Parker, Gymnastics, M/M, Nervous Peter Parker, Not totally sure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Singer Peter Parker, Smol Peter Parker, all types of dance, and a meme god, bc I said so, but lets have fun, gay icon peter parker, gonna be honest this is dumb, he's tiny, i say 5+1 but it might be more, idk maybe mpreg, parkner, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdom01/pseuds/adorable_potato
Summary: Times Peter Parker has surprised the Avengers, and one time he didn't.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 564





	1. The Gayest Icon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on my story! I know this chapter is short, but the next will be longer.

Peter had known the Avengers --excluding Tony-- for almost six months, and he was getting nervous. Things had been going so perfectly, becoming incredibly close to each of them, he was afraid for them to learn one of the biggest parts of himself. 

To be honest, he knew that it was irrational. Hell, Captain America and the Winter Soldier, both men from the 40’s, were in a relationship. (And what a cute couple they were, so grossly cute.) 

He wanted to be grossly cute around them. 

“What’s on your mind, darlin’?” 

Peter had been dating Harley Keener for seven months, three weeks, and five days. (Yes, he walks around knowing this at all time, don’t ask why.) The two boys had met at the beginning of Peter's very real internship, when the southern boy had moved to New York, and the two hit it off immediately. Peter fell fast. How could he not, with Harley's southern drawl and genius. Everything was perfect. 

Except the fact that they don’t act like they’re dating around the Avengers, which is difficult because they are around each other all of the time. 

“Hey, doll, what is it?” Harley’s hands drift up his lean arms, getting Peter's attention. 

“Hmm? Oh, sorry, just nervous.” The spider-boy brings his arms to loop around Harley's broad shoulders, hands clasping behind his neck. “I just, I don’t know, wish we didn’t have to, wish they just knew. But at the same time I wish they didn’t know because then we would have no control over how they find out, and that would suck and be really scary and-”

“Peter, darlin’. Calm down.” Harley knocks Peter out of his rambling, causing the boy to blush. “It’ll be ok. Trust me.”

\---

The Avengers were all crowded in the living room, several people chatting loudly. Peter looked around att all of the people he considered family. Steve and Bucky were sat on a love seat, cuddled close while Sam and Bucky threw popcorn at each other. Natasha sat on a recliner with Clint at her feet, the two talking about, fish potatoes? What? His eyes drifted to Thor, also sitting on the floor, with Wanda behind his braiding his hair. Loki was sitting next to the girl, staring at Thor with a mix of fondness and disdain. So, the usual. Vision, in his human form which will never fail to amaze and confuse Peter, sat on Wanda's other side, conversing lightly with Rhodey and Bruce. Tony and Pepper were cuddling on Peters left, and Harley was on his right. 

That was everyone. 

Peter took a deep breath, feeling a hand gripping his. He turned to see Harley smiling at him. He could do this. 

“Hey, guys?” The boy spoke softly. However, it was too soft because literally no one heard him. Speaking louder, Peter repeated, “Hey guys!” 

Everyone turned to look at him, only making his nerves increase tenfold. 

“Is everything ok, Peter?” Steve asked as he disentangled himself from Bucky. 

With everyone's eyes on him, Peter felt like clamming up. The urge to dive back into his shell was overwhelming at the moment, wanting nothing more than to disappear in his cocoon of safety. 

But he knew he couldn’t. If he didn’t do this now, then he never would. 

“Um… I wanted to tell you guys something.” 

“You can tell us anything, ребенок паук.” Natasha spoke up from her spot with a reassuring smile on her face. 

After a few moments of silence Bucky leans forward, forearms leaning on his knees. “Peter, we’re always here for you, you know that right?”

“Of course,” Peter exclaims quickly. “I just- I wanted to say that… um… I’m gay?” 

It was quiet for a few moments before Tony said, “You sure bud? Cause you phrased it like a question? Are we supposed to answer, because my guess is yes.”

That got a laugh out of people, the tension melting from Peters shoulders. 

“Okay, great. Also, Tony you passed.” The man cheered and Clint, the child that he is, clapped. “Oh, one more thing.”

“Yes?” Bruce said, his warm eyes calming down the anxious boy.

Peter shuffles the best he can to lean on Harley, the blondes arm encircling his shoulders. “Harley and I are dating.” 

“What?!” Tony cried, falling out of his seat. 


	2. The Joy of Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shock of Parkner, the Avengers thought they knew everything about their little spider. Oh, how wrong they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far, it means the world to me. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Also, LoganIsRelatable, your comment is amazing. I loved it.

After coming out to the rest of the team, Peter could say he officially wasn't hiding any big secrets from them anymore. 

That didn’t mean there weren’t small things, though. 

For example, Peter was currently at his part-time job at a pottery store, at which he painted ceramic pieces to be put on display. It was a small thing, something that he didn’t find necessary to tell people. Because who cares? It’s not like his ability to paint would affect his Spider-Man capabilities.

The shop he worked at was nice, had shelves covering the wall and blank pottery on said shelves. Peter could see multiple pieces he had painted. It was his job. He had to take the fired pieces, paint them to look nice, and put them up so customers could ‘be inspired’ or something. Honestly, Peter didn’t know. But he did it. Besides, he liked it. The calming atmosphere, the smell of paint, even the playlist of hits from the eighties. It all calmed his senses and allowed him to focus on painting. 

And he loved it.

\---

It was Avengers Family Dinner Night, meaning dinner filled with yelling, arguing, throwing food, and sometimes dancing. Don’t ask.

Peter was strangely relaxed. Usually he’d be tense, his shoulders up to his ears, but with Harley's arm thrown across his shoulder, massaging his neck here and there, he couldn’t be better. 

At the head of the table, Tony clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. “So, I was thinking,” Cue the groans from just about every person there. “Wow, rude. Okay, ignoring all of you. I was thinking that we should do some team bonding!” 

Everyone looked at him in confusion, including Peter. They were literally team bonding right now, what does that mean? Steve spoke up, reflecting everyones thoughts. “Tony, we do team bonding stuff all of the time.”

The billionaire rolled his eyes. “Yep, Capsicle, I know. However, I was looking around and thought, huh, this place could use some spicing up. I want us to go painting! What do you think?” At everyone's blank stares, he huffs and deflates. “Well it’s too late to say no. I booked a table at this artsy place downtown for next Tuesday at five. We’re all going.”

People sputter around the table, but none of them argue. 

Peter, however, did argue. For a good reason, that is. 

The boy hesitantly raises his hand, cautiously saying, “Mr. Stark?” 

“Yes Pete?”

“I, um, can’t go on Tuesday.”

Tony raises an eyebrow questioningly. “And why is that, Spider-Baby?” 

Peter flushes at the name. It’s something everyone insists on calling him, even though he is sixteen, thank you very much, he is not a baby. He blames Bucky, who called him that while training once, and everyone thought it was hilarious. “I have, uh, work.”

“Work?”

With a nod and a shrug (the latter from Mr. Stark), the conversation is over. 

He’s kind of glad he got out of it. 

\---

The shop is quiet. Peter has been here for almost an hour now and is enjoying the peace. He has a piece he’s been working on all week in his hands, the cold, dry paint calming on his fingertips. The plate is large, barely bigger than Peter’s head, and it takes a long time to coat. Although, plates are much easier than mugs or, god forbid, a character. Those are a bitch to paint. Depending on how well known the character is, the more time it takes to paint it perfectly. Peter can’t count how many children have a meltdown because Anna looks different. (Yes he can, it’s fourteen.)

“Hey, Peter.” Maine, Peter’s coworker, says. Peter greets the girl back as best he can while focused. “Oh, before I forget. You have to work a party tonight.”

That got him to look up. “What?”

“Yeah, a large group. Bought out the entire top floor. I would work it, but you know I’m behind on my pieces.” She ties her apron and plops down on the chair next to Peter. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no it’s fine. You should work on that bowl anyway, it’ll start to chip soon.” He waves her off, but he’s upset. He really wanted to finish this plate today. 

She thanks him, tossing her dark hair into a messy bun of curls. 

“Wait,” Peter looks up at her amused face. “Are you really painting a Bob Ross painting on a plate?”

“Uh, yes?”

Maine laughs, and Peter ends up chuckling alongside her. “You know I love me some Bobbie Boy.” This only causes her to laugh harder. “Ross-a-nator.” At this, she falls to the ground in hysterics and bumps her head in the main desk, which makes the laughter intensify. Failing at keeping his chuckles down, Peter burst out laughing at the sheer absurdity that something so stupid could cause this girl to react that much. 

“I’ll go get you an ice pack,” Peter stands and walks to the back room where there is a cooler with emergency supplies like ice packs, ice cream, etc.

As he’s grabbing one, he can hear the bell above the door jingle, signifying that someone just came in. He hears Maine greet them, but doesn’t hear the person's response. 

Shrugging it off, Peter exits the back room, ice pack in hand, and walks back towards the entrance. He still has the chuckles from watching Maine fall, but those disappear once he looks up. 

At the front desk stand Tony, along with the rest of the Avengers and Harley, signing the agreement policy for all parties. 

Why did life hate him like this? 

A choked off noise escapes his throat before he can stop it, alerting the group of his presence. 

Multiple cries of, “Peter?”, are thrown at him, but he can’t move. His calm is quickly washing down the rain and now he is stressed. 

Finally, Maine’s strong, “Peter.” knocks him out of his reverie. “Will you please show our guests to the party floor, please.” She may have said please, but it definitely wasn’t a question. 

With no other choice, he nods and motions for his family to follow him. They do, amazingly, with no questions. He leads them to the service elevator (That they can all fit in, but it’s mainly used for hauling large boxes of ceramics up and down.) and they all enter the Party Room. 

The room, as the name suggests, is used for parties. A long table is sat in the middle of the room, with wooden chairs surrounding it. A few paintings are on the walls, all of which Peter painted. The Avengers sit down, all cautiously. 

Ignoring the rising tension, Peter goes through the demonstration and rules numbly, just going through the motions. He’d done this multiple times, this is no different. _Everything is fine._

After finishing the demo, he took them to pick their pieces. It didn’t take that long, surprisingly. Once everyone got a piece of pottery, they all shuffled back to the table. He got them all started, filling their water bowls. 

With everyone painting, Peter decided to work on his plate. Might as well seeing as his _family_ is the party. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go grab something.” Peter says, standing up. “I’ll be right back.”

“You got it, Spider-Baby.” Clint says as he piles layer on top of layer of purple on top of his clay bird.There was no way that was gonna dry anytime soon. 

“Don’t break anything!” The teen yells as he exits the room. 

He rushes down stairs as quickly as possible, not trusting them (mainly Clint and Sam and Bucky, that is a bad combination) to be alone with fragile pieces. Peter grabs his plate delicately and heads back up.

Everything is normal when he enters the room, except for the fact that Harley had a large smear of paint on his cheek, along with Bruce who had one on his forehead. Seeing as both smear were dark purple, he was pretty sure he knew exactly who did it. 

“Clint, don’t smear paint of people, especially their faces please. The paint has glass in it.” Peter sighs, sitting back down at the tall table near the door. 

“Glass!” 

“Wait, will this cut me?” 

“Will I die?” 

Peter is done with this shit. All of it. 

“No, you will not die, calm down. It’s in a liquid form. Stop.” He begins to work on the plate, breathing out a sigh of relief once everyone calms down. Okay, that’s an exaggeration. Only a few people were freaking out, but still. 

“Did you paint that?” 

Peter jumps at the voice behind him. His spidey-sense didn’t warn him, which is both good and bad. Good because this means he trust them enough to think of them as a threat, but bad because that means he can’t sense them behind him, which is worrying wen you’re friends with Clint and Bucky.

Looking behind him, Peter sees Tony staring at the plate. Peter nods and Tony smiles, eyes wide in shock. The man points to the piece and asks, “Can I?” Another nod. 

Tony grabs it and takes it to the table, showing each of them the plate. Each shows a level of appreciation, most making little comments and compliments towards Peter. Each one brings a blush to the teens face. 

Harley stands, walk over, and kisses his boyfriend. “You did good, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, had a bit of fun while reading it. If you didn't feel free to comment so and tell me what you though. Just go ahead and insult everything, it's okay, get it out. Have a great day (or night, idk) and see you all later.


End file.
